


Silence

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxious Saihara Shuichi, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual L (Death Note), L dies, Lawhara, M/M, Panic Attacks, SAILIET, kira task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘖𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘤𝘺𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘐𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi, L/Saihara Shuichi, Lawliet L/Saihara Shuichi
Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202414
Kudos: 5





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Spoilers, L's death, Watari's death

𝘽𝙖𝙗𝙮, 𝙬𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨

Shuichi watched the cameras, staring at Higuchi getting out of the car, squirming in the cop's hold as they put a blindfold on him, donning tinted shields to avoid death. He pushed his mic to his lips, "L what's happening?"

"It appears that Yagami and Mogi are hallucinating" L's voice came through clear as crystal in his ear. Shuichi death stared at the camera,

"Shinigami-"

"Huh?"

"That's what Higuchi muttered" Shuichi shook his head, his fists white-knuckled on the table. He heard L distantly say to give him the notebook. "No wait- don't do it-" Shuichi mumbled into the mic

"No shinigami is going to scare me, love" L spoke back, glancing at Light as he had the book ripped from his hands.

Shuichi shuddered as a scream was heard from the other end, "L? Are you okay?"

"er, Light? Are you all right?" L's voice crackled through, 

"Hm? Oh yeah, the shinigami just startled me" Light responded, "I'm great, just perfect"

Shuichi raised his eyebrow while watching the camera through the helicopter, "L, head back to the main building so we can figure this... whatever out"

"We'll be there" 

︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚︶🌸︶꒷︶꒷꒦‧₊˚🍥︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚꒷꒦ ✦꒷ ︶ ︶ ꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

Shuichi pushed his hair back, flipping through the book nervously, recognizing each name. "All of these, they all are the names of every person Kira killed. All of them. See here" He signalled L over, "Ryuzaki-san, this name is Raye Pember." He paused, "Sound familiar?"

L nodded, "That's one of the FBI agents that died" He took the book and looked at the front, "Rules." L walked over to the desk, setting the book down and turned to the Shinigami, examining her with narrowed eyes. 

Shuichi stood up, rubbing his eyes, "Is anyone in this room the owner?" He paused, "Of the book?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" Rem shook her head, eyes darting to Light.

Shuichi reached his hand up and bit at his nails, "Is there anything you can share?"

"I've told everything I could," Rem said, emotionlessly. Shuichi flinched when he heard a loud noise outside, 

"It's thundering..." He shook his shoulders.

"We know" Light scoffed, shaking his head. 

Shuichi's lip quirked up, "I was just reminding you, Yagami-san, I know you're quite forgetful" 

L sighed, standing up and popping a macaroon into his mouth, "Don't start up a fight you can't win, Shuichi" Light snickered behind him quietly.

"I really don't see what's funny, Yagami-san" Shuichi muttered, "Anyways, I don't like the rain so I'm going to go"

"Are you scared-?" Light whispered, out of earshot from L.

Shuichi just death glared at him, heels clicking as he walked up the stairs. L stared at Light and walked down to the elevator. 

︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚︶🌸︶꒷︶꒷꒦‧₊˚🍥︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚꒷꒦ ✦꒷ ︶ ︶ ꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

L strained his ears, listening to the bell toll in the distance, rain pouring down on his hair. 

"Whzz aze yzz dzzng ozz hzzz?" Light called out to L, standing under the safety of the roof. 

L jerked around, looking at the roof door, putting a hand to his ear. 

"What are you doing out here?!" Light yelled, louder. L smirked and put his hand to his ear again, watching Light sigh and walk out to him.

"The bells are tolling today" L looked out at the view again, the rain clouding it. 

𝙈𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙨

"Bells?" Light raised his eyebrow

"Yes, they've been ringing all day. It's quite distracting, what with all the fighting too" He nodded, "However, It's quite beautiful"

Light sighed, ran a finger through his sopping hair, "We should go inside"

"You think I'm not making any sense, don't you?" 

And when your fantasies become your legacies, take my picture now shake it till you see it

"I never said that," 

"You thought it," L shook his head, rain droplets flinging off. 

"We're soaking, we should go dry off" Light repeated. L shrugged and walked toward the door.

𝙄𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙤

Once they got inside Light tossed him a towel. L put it over his hair, not bothering to dry it. 

︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚︶🌸︶꒷︶꒷꒦‧₊˚🍥︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚꒷꒦ ✦꒷ ︶ ︶ ꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

"L," Shuichi tapped the black-haired boy's shoulder, "L the Shinigami is gone."

"Huh?" L turned to him, "What? Where is it?"

Matsuda looked to Shuichi, "While you two were outside, Shuichi came back and she was gone, we looked around and we can't find her or Watari"

Shuichi sighed, turning around before the lights went out, replaced with a loud blaring sound. He flinched, tripping on his own legs, "The c-camera-"

L, Matsuda and Aizawa jerked their heads toward the screen, Watari working and attempting to reach a button,

"Ryuzaki-san, what's happening?" Matsuda asked, eyes wide with fright.

"Shit" Shuichi mumbled, "The Shinigami," He paused, "Aizawa go find Watar-"

All Intel Deletion

"FUCK" L's eyes furious, He rarely ever swore and whenever he did Shuichi savoured it but this time he could tell it wasn't good. "I told Watari, should his life ever be in danger to delete all the information gathe-" 

L clattered to the floor, body hitting the concrete. Light and Shuichi practically sprinted to his side. 

"Ryuzaki snap out of it," Light watched his eyes,

"L wake the fuck up"

L's eyes fluttered closed slowly.

"L WAKE THE FUCK UP" Shuichi screamed, Light looked at him, almost scared.

L slumped in their arms, body limp.

"Ryuzaki, pick yourself up..." Light muttered. 

His skull rattled when it hit the floor. Shuichi stood up slowly, "Where's the Shinigami?" He glared at Aizawa,

"I-I don't know" Aizawa shrugged,

Shuichi's eyes clouded with fear, his uncle had already left the force for this reason. He opened his mouth and closed it, lips dry. 

𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚,,

Shuichi turned to L then to Light. 

"I'm going to find and kill Kira if its the last thing I do"

𝙄𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> influences p!atd bc bisexuality said so


End file.
